


Midnight break

by Leura



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hanbin got caught, Jiwon shouldn't be there, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Hanbin just wanted to take a break from work, but why did Jiwon had to be there all of a sudden??





	Midnight break

**Author's Note:**

> Guys in my time zone its late and I'm tired but I had to write this since I thought of it the whole day.   
> So please enjoy it (:

It was just before midnight when Hanbin decided to take a break. 

It was like most of the nights. Hanbin was the only one of Ikon left at the YG building, still working on some new songs. His company left him a couple of hours before. 

It doesn't mean that he was the only one in the building. They were still some trainees and other artists who overworked themselves as well. Hanbin really felt with them.

And there he was, going out of his studio to find a beverage automate, which hopefully got some espresso or coffee cans for him. 

Hanbin felt the tiredness in his bones when he decided to take a break. So coffee was a great help for him to stay awake until he finished his work for today. 

He went out of his studio and slurped through the corridors of the building. He played with the sleeves of his hoodie when he walked.

Actually it wasn't really his hoodie. He doesn't even remembered the last time when he was wearing on of his own hoodies in a night. It wasn't like he didn't have enough pullovers. Quite the contrary. Hanbins wardrobe was full with stuff like that.

But he doesn't like them in the same way as the one he was wearing.

This one was bigger, maybe a little bit so over sized. And the fabric was more comfortable than the material of the others. It was colorfully and warmly and it got this smell Hanbin would like to inhale always. 

Everything was better on this hoodie because it wasn't his own.

He placed one of the sleeves over his nose when he walked to the cafeteria. The door was kicked open by one of his foots and he walked straight to the machine he was looking for. 

The room was empty. Most of the people who were still here hid themselves in the studios or the dance practice rooms. In fact, there was no one out one the corridors when Hanbin walked through them. 

He searched in his pockets for some money to buy one of the cans. He decided to take a espresso still hoping that it could fill him up with more power to keep working. 

The drink was bought fast and when the can came out of the machine, Hanbin heard the doors opening. He griped his drink and turned around when he stopped in his movement. The can cracked under the pressure of his fingers. 

Hanbin knew he fucked up the moment he turned around.

Jiwon was looking at him quite confused. He tilted his head and looked at Hanbin perplexed. And Hanbin, he was still standing there frozen, not knowing what to do. 

“Hello Hyung.” was everything that came out of him. 

“I thought that I should look after you, since you keep your nights for working here. But this wasn't what I expected.” 

Jiwon pointed at Hanbins clothes while the was talking and Hanbin swallowed heavily. He looked down at himself and than again to Jiwon.

“Isn't this my hoodie?” Jiwon twisted his eyebrows. 

“I don't think so. We got a lot of stuff that looks equal, you know?” Hanbin played with his fingers. He just wanted to disappear from this world right now. 

Jiwon smirked. “You know that there is this cherry juice spot on the left sleeve, right?”

Hanbin slowly turn his arm around to search for the sport. The moment he find it, was the same one when he squeezed his eyes and started to regret every decision that brought him here. 

He heard a soft laughing from Jiwon. “Look Hyung, it was cold and I got nothing else to wear so I decided that your hoodie was the best thing to keep me warm. I found it in the studio maybe you left it there.”

“I remember putting it in my wardrobe yesterday, Hanbin. Do you got more excuses for wearing my stuff?” 

Hanbin just looked down. He felt how is face was slowly turning red and how his heart was beaten way to fast. His breath was shaking. He know, in a few second, he would cry.

“I'm sorry, it won't happen again.” Hanbin started his way to the doors. His left hand stroked the tears away from his cheek. He felt his heart breaking. 

He knew what he felt for Jiwon, but he doesn't know why he was so dumb to steal another mans clothes. He really didn't want to know what Jiwon was now thinking of him. 

But the moment he passed the older man, he felt someone holding his wrist. Just a moment later he was surrounded by two strong arms. 

He hugged Jiwon more than a couple of times but this one felt different. It was like someone pulled every weight from his shoulders. And he wasn't able to do anything else than crying. 

Jiwon was warm and soft and this smell, Hanbin loved so much, was all over him. The elder petted his head and hugged him tightly. 

“Don't you ever dare to apologies for wearing my stuff! How could I ever be mad at you, Hanbin. Specially when you look so sweet and so exhausted.” Jiwons voice sounded so calm in his ears.

Hanbins head was placed on the elders shoulder. He wiped away his tears and smiled softly. 

“I'm just taking a break. I need to finish my work.” Hanbin tried to rescue himself out of Jiwons arms but the other man just pulled him closer to his chest. 

“I won't let you go to work again. You will come home with me and sleep!” He placed a kiss on Hanbins forehead and griped his wrist to pull him out of the room. 

“Hyung, what?” Hanbin was confused about Jiwons behavior. Didn't he realized that the younger man got feelings for him?

Jiwon turned around to face Hanbin. “Okay look, I wasted enough time with starring at you and imaged some situations between us. Do you really think that I will just leave and let you keep working after this?” Jiwon pointed at Hanbin again. 

“You've done what?” Hanbin felt insecure. It wasn't possible for him that Jiwon really wanted something from him. 

“I've wasted time with keeping myself apart from you while you were wearing my stuff at nights. I wish I had visit you earlier to see that.” 

Hanbin got the huge feeling to place a hand at the position of his heart. The beat he was hearing in his ears were way to loud and also to fast to be healthy or normal. 

Jiwon smiled at him and Hanbin couldn't believe his luck. The elder pulled him out of the building to his car. The drove to the dorm and sneaked in Jiwons room. 

Jiwon insisted that Hanbin slept with him in his room. And of course Hanbin got nothing against that. 

He fell asleep tired and exhausted but also happy. Around him the warmth of his returned love and the smell he liked so much. 

Jiwon was there. Not just one of his hoodies. There was a real person and Hanbin still couldn't believe the luck he got.


End file.
